Just another Sunday afternoon
by Foodwise
Summary: Another smutty one-shot. Jane makes sure this Sunday dinner is a little different from those before. See inside for background of this story.


**Rizzoli & Isles, M, Romance (or rather PWP smut, again), Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles**

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles, its characters, places, and situations are property of Ostar Productions, Warner Horizon Television and TNT. Credit for the original book series goes to Tess Gerritsen. This story was written for entertainment not monetary purposes. Original character, and this story, are intellectual property of the author. An similarities to existing characters, fictional or real, living or dead, are coincidental and no harm is intended.**

**Notes: This was written for the Third Annual Femslash Kink Meme over at Dreamwidth. The prompt was Rizzoli & Isles, Jane/Maura, remote control vibrator. Gah! I got hooked. Two PWP one-shots in two days. Something's wrong with me...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Just another Sunday afternoon<br>**

"Maura, dear, are you alright?"  
>Trying to smooth over her repeated squirming on the chair beside Angela at the Rizzoli's dinner table by flattening invisible wrinkles out of her dress, Dr. Maura Isles forced herself to smile calmly at Jane's mother.<br>"I'm fine, Angela, thank you."  
>Angela Rizzoli didn't seem very convinced though.<br>"Are you sure honey, you look like you're coming down with a fever." The older woman squinted at the ME's slightly pink flush and the light sheen of moisture that built up above her upper lip.  
>"No, really, I'm good, but would you excuse me for a moment, I think I-" Maura shuddered visibly as she tried to rise elegantly, yet quickly, without appearing hectic. "-might just need some fresh air."<br>Irritated and unbelieving glances followed Maura as she staggered through the kitchen and out the back door.  
>Jane bit her lower lip hard in a futile attempt not to chuckle out loud.<br>"Jane! Really, your girlfriend isn't feeling so well and you're laughing. I can't believe you. How about you'd rather go check whether Maura is as fine as she says she is. Now!" Her mother chided and Jane forced her facial muscles to not display the salacious grin that dared to spread.  
>She pushed her chair back and stood, one hand in her slacks' pocket.<br>"Okay, Ma, I'm gonna go make sure she's okay. Whatever you say."

Jane opened and closed the door to the backyard quietly as not to announce her presence to Maura, who sat on the steps, her head buried in her hands, and remained silent, leaning casually in the door-frame, her right hand still buried deep in the pocket of her fitted black trousers.  
>Suddenly Maura jerked upright, pressed her legs together tightly and couldn't quite stifle the moan that bubbled up in her throat before it escaped into the peaceful Sunday afternoon silence that hung over the suburban neighbourhood.<br>"God, please, Jane, stop it. Just stop it." Maura's voice cracked, Jane's hand moved again in her pocket as she stepped around her lover and squatted down in front of her, a mischievous smile planted on her face. Maura twitched still and her eyes darkened as widening pupils forced the hazel and green to retreat almost completely.  
>"No. Right now we don't have an audience. Though I kinda liked that, didn't you?"<br>Despite her desperate try to cling to the last of her usual countenance, Maura's eyes spit fire as she looked up.  
>"Turn. It. Down." The medical examiner almost snarled, her blush intensifying by the second.<br>"I love you too, baby." Jane rasped, one hand cupping Maura's cheek, the fingers of the other adjusting something in her pocket again.  
>The gasp that followed her action was drowned out by the clanking of the wooden door that opened again and was flung shut as Frankie Rizzoli bounced down the three steps, burping under his breath and instantly looking apologetically at his big sister and her girlfriend.<br>"Oops, sorry. Everything okay here? I had to get outta there before Ma dragged me into the kitchen by my hair to do the dishes since the two of you are seemingly unavailable for that task today. Man, I'm stuffed."  
>He patted his stomach satisfied and then paused, glancing down at the pair in front of him.<br>"You really don't look so good, Maura." He noted, then caught the angered glare the shorter woman sent his sister, who frantically fumbled with something deep down in her pocket until Maura sighed in what sounded like relief and her face slowly took on a less fervid colouring.  
>"That was close." She mouthed to Jane, her face angled so Frankie couldn't decipher the words.<br>Resting both his hands on his hips, Frank suddenly looked frighteningly like a younger, male version of his mother when she was agitated.  
>"Okay, I've had enough of this. Something is up with you two today, you've been acting weird all afternoon. You, Doc-" He frowned at the honey-blonde. "-you didn't stay still for even so much as a minute. You're usually not that fidgety. You're always composed." He drew his eyebrows together until a sharp vertical line appeared between them. "And you sis-" He poked Jane in the shoulder sharply. "You've been grinning on and off like the Cheshire cat itself. What did you guys do before you got here?"<br>As soon as the words left his mouth, his jaw dropped significantly and he rolled his eyes, rising both hands in a defensive gesture before continuing.  
>"You know, I'm really not so sure anymore I wanna know. No. I'm really sure I don't. Ew. Sister. You're my sister. Just forget about what I said. Don't you dare to ever tell me anything about- Ugh, I need another beer."<br>Followed by Jane's amused laughter, Frankie jumped up the stairs and disappeared back inside the house and both women snickered as they heard the fridge door open and close and the fizzing of a bottle being twisted open.  
>"Maura?"<br>Jane kissed her girlfriend softly and curled two fingers under her chin.  
>"How close?"<br>The ME smiled dreamily and licked her lips.  
>"Just turn it on again, Jane."<br>Eying the back door and kitchen window, much less bold as she'd been all afternoon, Jane retrieved a tiny remote control out of her pocket and let her finger hover over the buttons.  
>"You sure? Right here, right now?"<br>Maura cut off Jane's sudden over-thinking by grabbing her by the neck and pulling her into a deep kiss. Breaking the contact swiftly, she mumbled onto the brunette's lips.  
>"Make me come, Jane."<br>The sentence wasn't even completely spoken when Maura jerked and twitched again, staring Jane directly into the eyes, her mouth slightly agape with silent moans.  
>While her fingers pressed buttons in certain intervals, Jane couldn't take her eyes off the woman in front of her. Maura panted quietly, her stare intense, hot, almost needy as the perfectly placed remote vibrator commanded by Jane's fingers worked her up for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Her nostrils started to flare, then her lips quivered, then her whole body started shaking lightly and she tensed further.<br>Ever so often Jane's glance flickered up to the door, making sure they weren't interrupted once again, but Maura's expression held her captive now and intensified the twinge in her own lower stomach as she watched in awe as an almost pained look meandered over Maura's beautiful features and she released a staccato breath before crashing her lips into Jane's, releasing the pressing groan into her mouth along with the ferocious, ravaging kiss as she came, hard and shuddering, right there on the Rizzoli's back porch.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for making my stats explode. Please don't let my mailbox starve though!<strong>


End file.
